


Like What You See, Kid?

by silkystark



Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sauna, Shy Peter Parker, Threesome - M/M/M, inexperienced peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkystark/pseuds/silkystark
Summary: Give me some WIS filth?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Silky's Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757641
Kudos: 108





	Like What You See, Kid?

After a very long, very painful (even for Spider-Man), training session, Peter takes an extended shower in the locker room, and slowly makes his way to the sauna. He plops down on the bench, groaning at his aching muscles, and tilts his head back to rest against the wall. He's wondering why on Earth his healing factor hasn't kicked in yet, but it will soon, hopefully.

Peter lets his body relax, letting the humid air sooth his tender body. The poor boy gets all of sixty seconds to himself before the sauna door slides open, two loud voices echoing off the walls. Peter's eyes snap open and he sits up right as his mentor and his  _ other  _ crush step inside. They don't notice him at first, both men looking at each other while they speak, but Tony sees Bucky's eyes dark to the side, and light up with a mischievous glint. He follows the soldier's gaze and smirks when he sees the small brunette sitting there, nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh, hey Pete." Tony says, only receiving a light smile from the boy before looking down to his lap. Tony nods to Bucky, and both men go to stand on either side of the boy. Bucky follows the older man's lead, and the both of them peel off their towels, purposely dropping them near the younger man's feet, where his nervous gaze sits.

They plop down next to the skinny teen, and continue their conversation, as if the boy wasn't there. "Anyways, it was a rough training session with him. He said no powers, no suits, so obviously I was no match. The man's a literal  _ God _ ."

"Must've been hard to concentrate with his muscles popping out of his shirt." Bucky laughs.

"Worse," Tony sighs. "He likes to train shirtless. Fuck, I swear I was hard the entire time."

Peter gulps at Tony's words about Thor. The way the man feels training around the god is exactly how Peter feels training around him and Bucky, but he's worse. He usually has to sneak away to stroke one off in the middle of it.

"You think he noticed?" Bucky asks.

Tony chuckles lightly. "Definitely. Made a joke about it every two seconds. I got him back, though."

"What do you mean by that?"

The older man smirks and looks across the room. "My lips are sealed, Buck." 

Peter keeps his eyes fixed on his hands, trying so hard to ignore the sexual conversation the two fully nude men are having right next to him, so close he'd be able to feel their body heat if it wasn't already so hot inside the room. "Why so quiet, Peter?" The boy turns his head to look at his mentor, staring back at him with faux concern. 

He can't help it; his eyes trail down to see the man's flaccid cock, resting against his thigh. It's almost as big as he is when he's hard. Peter gulps and flicks his eyes back up to see the man smirking at him. "Like what you see, kid?" Peter's mouth opens and closes a few times, embarrassed that he openly stared at the man's naked body.

"I-I um--"

Tony ignores him and leans forward to look at Bucky. "Did you see that, Buck? The boy just stared right at my cock."

"He can't help it, man. 'T's a pretty cock you got there." Bucky responds before leaning right up to Peter's ear. "If you like how it looks now, you should see it when it's hard. Hottest fucking thing I've seen." Peter chokes on his saliva, his own cock twitching under the fabric of his white towel.

The boy doesn't know how to respond, not believing that this is actually happening. He feels a massive hand creep up his slender leg to rest on his covered thigh and right away he knows it's Bucky's, obviously because it's coming from where the man sits, but Peter has stared at his hands enough times to know how large they would feel on his body. 

"Not to sound completely narcissistic--wait, who am I kidding? Of course I do-- but he's right; my cock is beautiful when it's hard. If only you could see it then.." He gives a look to the long hair brunette and without hesitation, Bucky gets up, takes two steps, and drops to his knees in front of Tony. Peter's mouth falls open, realizing that this is actually happening, Bucky's about to suck Iron Man's cock and he has a front row seat. 

Barnes grips Tony's slowly hardening cock and gives it a few strokes before looking over to Peter. "So Peter, it usually takes him a few minutes to get hard. With how many mouths that have been on his cock, he's barely phased anymore, but I know all the tricks to get him riled up." Peter's mouth runs dry as the soldier dips his head down to tongue the man's head lightly. Right away, Tony's hand comes up to tangle in his hair, and Bucky begins to suck on the tip, tongue tracing his slit lightly.

The boy's eyes flick to his mentor's face, and he nearly moans at the man's expression. Hooded eyes fixed on Bucky's mouth, now halfway down his thickening cock. His lips are parted, little pants escaping that Peter wouldn't be able to hear without his enhanced senses. Peter could cum just from the sight in front of him, and that's when he realizes he's already rock hard, cock straining against the towel and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

His hand dips down to his erection, thumb brushing lightly, but a hand grips his wrist before he can touch anymore. His eyes flick back up, and he sees Bucky pulling off the man's cock. "No touching, Peter. Thought you wanted to see Tony's hard cock, hm?" Peter nods, eyes flashing to see the man's cock almost fully hard, tip glistening with precum and Bucky's saliva.

"How about you get a little closer?" Bucky chuckles at the terrified, yet aroused expression that takes over the boy's face. "It's okay, Peter. I'll walk you through it. Though you could do anything and Tony would probably love it. God knows how long he's been dreaming of your lips stretched out around this." He gives the man's cock another long stroke.

"W-What?" The poor boy gasps, so overwhelmed at this huge turn of events. Tony wants  _ him _ _? _

"C'mon, don't wanna keep _Mr. Stark_ waiting." The boy slips off the bench right next to Bucky. He feels like he's got the wind knocked out of him when he tilts his head towards Tony's lap. Bucky was right. Tony's cock is absolutely gorgeous. His eyes dart up to the man's face and he nearly passes out. The man has the same look on his face, but this time it's directed towards him.

"You just gonna stare at it, Pete?" Tony asks gruffly when he makes no move to do anything.

His face flushes a bright red. "I-I don't know what to do." Bucky coos and grabs his hand, pulling it to where his was just rested, right around the man's thick shaft. His fingers almost don't wrap fully around the man's girth, and he feels his own cock begin to throb.

"Give it a few strokes, sweetheart." Bucky murmurs in his ear. His entire body shutters and he tightens his grip just barely, and lightly tugs on the man's cock. Tony breathes out a low moan and that encourages the boy to repeat his little action, and is rewarded with another moan, and a bit of precum spitting from the tip.

Bucky's hand makes its way to the boy's lower back, fingers tracing over both skin and fabric. "Give the tip a little kiss, baby. Show Tony how much you like his dick." Peter obliges and lets his lips brush the tip in a small kiss. The man's precum smears on his thin lips, and Peter licks them, moaning at the taste of his mentor. 

"Fuck, Peter. I'm already about to blow my load, baby. Why don't you give it a few licks? Or whatever you're comfortable with." The nineteen year old has been dreaming of this for years. He's not just gonna give the man's cock a few 'kitten licks', no, he wants to make this man cum. He wraps his lips around the man's tip, tongue gliding up and down the velvety skin. He doesn't exactly know if he's doing this right, but the moans he's eliciting from the man tell him he's not doing it  _ wrong _ _. _

"Good job, Peter. Listen to how much he likes it." Bucky's hands begin to massage Peter's shoulders lightly as he breathes encouraging words into his skin. And that's when the boy realizes Bucky is kneeling behind him, grinding his cock against the swell of his ass, only Peter's thin towel separating the man from fucking him into next year. 

Bucky's hands trail down to grip the boy's narrow hips, and he pulls his body back against his cock, breathing heavily in his ear. One particularly hard thrust causes the boy to swallow down more of Tony's cock, almost down to the hilt. Before he can pull off, the man's hand comes to the back of his head, holding him in place. Peter whines, gagging at the large intrusion, his throat squeezing Tony in the best possible way.

"Oh, right there, baby. Oh fuck, fuck!" His hips thrust up harder against the boy's mouth as he spills down the tight throat that's massaging him so nicely. Peter cries around Tony's cock, pushing his ass further against Bucky's groin as he cums inside the confines of his towel, and swallows what the man offers him, not like he has a choice seeing as his head is still locked in place by a pair of strong hands. 

When Tony is finished shooting his load, he slowly pulls out of the boy's mouth, leaving a thick trail of saliva on his chin. He wishes he can get a picture of this obscene image in front of him. 

Peter breathes heavily and falls back into Bucky's arms, too overwhelmed to hold himself up. He barely gets a moment to rest before he's being picked on again. Bucky chuckles when he spots the little droplets smeared on Peter's thighs when the towel raises up. "Look Tony, he came before we even got a hand on him. How cute." The boy hides his face in his hands and groans. He can't take any more embarrassment today.

Tony coos and pulls the boy's hands away from his face. "It's okay, baby. We know you're new at this." Somehow, this doesn't make Peter feel better, even though the man called him  _ baby _ . What  _ does _ make him feel better is when the man pulls him up onto his feet and kisses his lips lightly. 

Tony's eyes move to Bucky as he stands up, and his lips curl up into a grin. "Looks like Buck didn't get a chance to cum. What do you say we take this little party up to my penthouse and return the favor, hm?"


End file.
